utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ryodo
On the page it says that his name is now 'Ryodo', instead of. 'Masaki Ryodo'. Shouldn't the page title be changed to reflect that? Kanarazu~ 11:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yup...I'll change it then~ Sen 20:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would like to clarify: since it has been a while since this post was protected and things have settled down, do you think it's okay to put it back up for editing again? Ryodo (talk) 01:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll do it right now Sen (talk) 02:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :) By the way, I noticed that it's under "restricted editing", which means only registered users can edit the page. I am able to edit the page, but is it possible for you to add in the user "NuriDesu" as well? Thank you Ryodo (talk) 04:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) As long as NuriDesu has an account on the wiki then he or she can edit as well no worries :) Sen (talk) 22:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) According to NuriDesu, that's her very account in here, and she can edit all other pages but my page OTL Sorry to trouble you with this :( Ryodo (talk) 01:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! It appears that Ryodo's page is still protected. Whenever I try to edit, I just get this: "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing." I can edit any other pages that aren't protected so I should be able to edit this one too. Sorry that we keep bothering you ahaha.. ;w;)b Thank you~ NuriDesu (talk) 03:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ohh I see now...I didn't realize you were a new user o.o;; The restricted editing includes new users as well so you might have to wait a bit before you can edit. Well if you would like I could take off the restricted editing and maybe wait a week or so before putting it back on though I'm not sure how long a person is counted as a "new user". I tried looking it up but couldn't find anything. Its okay don't worry! Pfft I'm always free anyways Sen (talk) 03:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. o v o) I signed up only to help Ryodo update his page so that's why. xD If you could take the restricted editing off for a while that'd be great~ ;w;)b Thanks a lot~ NuriDesu (talk) 15:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem :> Sen (talk) 20:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Page not displaying I'm honestly not sure what's going on, but at the current moment, the content of this page can't be seen on my Firefox or Chrome. I can edit it though, and all the information is there. It's just...not displaying. Is anyone else having this problem or is it just me? faerimagic (talk) 15:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, never mind, it now displays properly. :D faerimagic (talk) 03:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC)